


[JEWNICORN]沒甚麼

by Wannarich



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannarich/pseuds/Wannarich
Summary: 一首献给幽灵船的甜诗
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 1





	[JEWNICORN]沒甚麼

没什么，只是寻常地形同陌路  
没什么，只是因害怕再见时的尴尬而不再见  
没什么，只是现在与曾经畅想的未来背道而驰  
没什么，只是偶然想起会隐隐遗憾  
没什么，反正我们最后一次见面时还说了迟些见  
没什么，反正也努力过了  
没什么，反正现在亦各自安好  
没什么，反正夏令营的回忆终将模糊  
没什么，我知道，为什么，放不下。


End file.
